Jaded Repost
by miserychick-17
Summary: Repost! I'm back and finally workin again! I have a sequal to post plus workin on third right now. Bout a girl whose life isn't what it seemed after her mother's death.INCLUDES:Raven,Hardys,Lita,Dudleys and possible cameos by a few others. Enjoy!


It's like the summary says...It's bout a girl who discovers life isn't quite as it seems, discovering she's not an only child and catches the eye of a certain someone who vowed to despise women. Obviously don't own neone cept Jade, Mary Gracie, and Frank which r my own characters. ENJOY! =)  
  
********************  
  
JADED  
  
***********************  
  
Jade looks out the rain spotted window of the bus as it lurches to a stop. She gets off the bus with her bag slung over her shoulder. She slowly makes her way through the crowd and down the street. Wanting to take a cab to her destination, she looks into each cab parked in front of the bus depot, but finding each one taken. She sighs and adjust her bag on her shoulder making her way on down the street in the pouring rain. Wishing she hadn't forgotten to get an umbrella when she decided to go on this trip, she moves her long now drenched hair out of her face. She smiles to herself that at least this trip had a purpose and not another one of her trips so she could wonder around aimlessly. No, this one was to find her brother which, up till recently, she never knew she had. She thought back bitterly to the night of her mother's funeral and how her father had came to her with a large manila envelope in his hands.  
  
"I think your mother would want you to have this."  
  
"What is it Dad?"  
  
She looks at him strangely and opens the envelope. The first thing she pulls out is her birth certificate. She looks it over, never have seen it before, and her eyes settle on where it says father. Confused, she looks up at who she had always thought was her father.  
  
"What is this? Why isn't your name on here?"  
  
"You never were one to catch onto things quickly were you? That's because, Jade, I'm not you're father."  
  
"Then who is?"  
  
"The man on that paper is. You always wondered why your mother always kept you so close, now it should be obvious. You were her dirty little secret. She just had to keep her dirty little secret close to her. Now I'll be on my way. Have a nice life kid."  
  
She angrily wipes away the tears that sprung to her eyes. That was the one moment in her 22 years of existence that she had ever felt so alone. It had been at that moment that all the pieces fell together; why she had never became close to her father, or why he wouldn't let her. Now, maybe she wouldn't be alone. Maybe she would have a brother. She remembered on how she was able to get all the information about her real father out of a close friend of her mother's only to find that he had died a few years prior, but also finding that he had a son, a bit older than herself. She pulls out the picture of him and looks at it. She smiles at the only thing the either seemed to have in common were hair and eyes. Both having hazel eyes and dark hair, but while her brother's hair was curly hers was straight. She winces as the strap on her bag causes her shirt to scrape against her new tattoo she got on her chest. Over her heart was a small heart with the letters GC, standing for Gracie Catherine her mother's name. She smiles to herself at how her mother would say that she was just unique for her love of tattoos and piercings and her 'unlady-like love of violence'. She's forced from her thoughts as she sees a honking car slow down next her. A woman with red hair pokes her head out of the backseat window smiling.  
  
"Hey! You need a lift?"  
  
Jade smiles gratefully and nods her head. The woman gets out of the car smiling and takes her bag.  
  
"My name's Lita."  
  
"Lita? Like Lita as in Hardys and Lita?"  
  
Lita smile nods her head and puts Jade's bag in the trunk of the car. She gets back into the backseat and motions for Jade to follow her. She gets in and smile's shyly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. I don't watch much wrestling. By the way, my name's Jade."  
  
"Nice to meet you. The two assclowns up front are the Hardys."  
  
Jeff Hardy turns around with a mock glare directed at Lita.  
  
"You seriously are spendin way too much time around Jericho. So Jade, where ya headed?"  
  
"To the arena actually."  
  
"Oh really? Here to see anyone in particular?"  
  
She laughs at Jeff as he gives a cheesy grin.  
  
"Sorta, dunno if he'll be very happy to see me or not though."  
  
Jeff looks thoughtful for a minute then snaps his fingers.  
  
"You're an obsessed groupie that he got pregnant and now lookin to weasel him out of....OW! Man Matt!"  
  
Lita and Jade both laugh as Matt smacks Jeff in the back of the head. Jade shakes her head still laughing.  
  
"No, I sorta think that's illegal."  
  
The three other people look at her confused. She smiles and pulls out the picture.  
  
"I'm lookin for my brother. Well, he's my half brother actually. Here's his picture."  
  
Lita takes the picture, looks at it and gasps. She looks from the picture to Jade and back to the picture. She hands the picture back.  
  
"I can see the resemblance. Is he expecting you, or are you surprising him?"  
  
"It's gonna be one hell of a surprise. We've never met actually. I didn't even know I had a brother until a couple weeks ago."  
  
"Why not til then?"  
  
Jade turns her face away trying to keep the tears from forming. Lita looks at her sympathetically, getting a pretty good idea of just why not.  
  
"So have you ever been to a wrestling match before?"  
  
Both girls look up at the cheery face of Jeff who took the silence as a hint to change the subject. Jade smiles and nods.  
  
"Yup, but it's usually up in the nose bleeders so I don't get to see much."  
  
"Never been in the back?"  
  
"Nope, never have."  
  
"Looks like you'll need an escort."  
  
Lita rolls her eyes at Jeff as he flashes Jade another smile. Jade just giggles and shakes her head.  
  
"Yea, you're right. Would you be my escort Jeff?"  
  
"Ya know I never thought of that! Of course I will!"  
  
Matt grunts and Lita and Jade laugh. The car pulls to a stop and Jeff gets out as Matt kills the engine, puts on the parking break, and gets out himself. Both Hardys open the back doors letting the girls out. Matt and Jeff go to the trunk getting the bags and goes into the arena followed by Jade and Lita. As soon as they get to the Hardys dressing room, Jeff puts down the bags and holds out his arm.  
  
"Ready to go find your brother?"  
  
Jade takes his arm and nods her head. They walk down the hallway arm in arm with Jade holding the manila envelope in her other hand. He stops in front of a door, then turns and looks at her.  
  
"We're here. Good luck."  
  
She smiles her thanks and knocks on the door. After a moment the door opens revealing a tall man with dark, curly hair with blonde streaks and hazel eyes.  
  
"Um, Raven? Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
He looks at the young woman curiously nodding his head and steps aside so she can come in. She walks in and stands in front of him a minute unsure of what to do next so she decides to dive in.  
  
"Um, hi, I'm Jade Livingston..."  
  
"Livingston? Let me guess...you're the bastard child of my father correct? What do you want? He's dead, so you can't get anything out of him and he sure as hell didn't leave you anything."  
  
"I-I don't want anything, I just wanted to meet you. You're basically the only family I have...."  
  
"Listen I don't have time for a sob story, so tell me what you want or get out."  
  
"But..."  
  
She trails off seeing the set look on her brother's face. She turns and walks quickly out the door not wanting him to see her tears. Not able to see much cause of her blurry vision, she bumps into someone in front of her. She mutters her apologies and tries to leave before she feels someone grab her arm. She turns around and sees the concerned face of Jeff. He pulls her to him hugging her as she breaks down. He looks over her head at the man in front of them she ran into. Before the man can say anything Jeff narrows his eyes at the man.  
  
"Shut up Bubba, now's not the time."  
  
Jade looks up and wipes her eyes. She looks between Bubba Ray Dudley and Jeff and shakes her head.  
  
"I don't know what I was expecting. I should've known better. Thanks for the ride Jeff."  
  
"You have someplace to go?"  
  
"Nope, thinkin I'm gonna cruise for awhile."  
  
"Well then why don't you travel with me, Matt, and Lita? Since you want to travel, you will be, but with company."  
  
"That actually sounds like a good idea. Ya sure you want to put up with me for that long?"  
  
"I wouldn't of asked if I didn't?"  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Only one way to find out. C'mon let's go see."  
  
He grabs her hand and they walk down to the Hardys dressing room. He motions for her stay there while he goes in. Lita smiles up at him as he walks into the room.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Not so good. Look I was thinking, she doesn't have any place to go so I was wonderin if maybe she could go with the three of us?"  
  
"She doesn't have anywhere at all? I wonder what happened?"  
  
"Dunno, so it's cool?"  
  
Matt rolls his eyes at his younger brother and goes to the door and let's Jade in.  
  
"Yes Jeff it's fine, u should've known better. So Jade, wutcha gonna do now that you're traveling with team extreme?"  
  
The Hardys instantly pose, and Lita rolls her eyes. She quirks an eyebrow at Jade and smiles.  
  
"Ya sure you want to travel with them?"  
  
Jade just laughs, already feeling better from her encounter with Raven. Lita starts out the door and jerks her head toward it.  
  
"C'mon and I'll introduce you to some people."  
  
They start down the hallway when Lita comes to a dead stop. She grabs Jade's arm and starts off the other way. Jade looks at her curiously.  
  
"What's goin on? Why aren't we goin the other way now?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Shame on you Lita for not introducing us to your new friend!"  
  
Lita stops and turns around aggravated looking at Dvon Dudley.  
  
"Why, so you can put her through a table? I don't think so."  
  
Jade looks at him with her head tilted some. She was sort of excited, cause she really was a wrestling fan and a huge fan of the Dudleys, just didn't watch it much. She extends her hand with big smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jade."  
  
He smiles at her and takes her hand. He motions between himself and Bubba.  
  
"We're the Dudley Boys."  
  
"I know I'm a huge fan."  
  
Lita stares at her in shock, and Dvon just smiles at Lita.  
  
"Ya hear that? She's a fan....how about we take ya and show ya around?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer he starts to walk down the hall, putting an arm around her shoulders, leaving Lita staring at them. They start to knock on Raven's door, but Jade backs up.  
  
"I-I seriously don't think that's a good idea. I've already met him."  
  
"You have? You haven't met him with us around, c'mon it'll b okay."  
  
Dvon knocks on the door ignoring the looks that both Jade and his brother gave him. The door opens and Jade backs away slightly. Raven emerges from the room looking at the three of them. Jade backs up slightly and moves over so she's slightly hidden by Bubba. Raven quirks an eyebrow at her then looks at Dvon.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just introducing Lita's new friend for her. This is...."  
  
"Jade Livingston. I know who she is, just not what she wants."  
  
Jade's lip quivers as she backs up more. The Dudleys stand there speechless as Raven closes the door. Bubba turns around and sees Jade walk back down the other way. He felt sorry for her from what he had heard so far, which bothered him. Normally he found women as nothing more than evil creatures that needed to be destroyed, but not her. She intrigued him more than anything else.  
  
Jade walks back to the Hardys dressing room but the door's locked. She hops up onto a table that's across the hall from the room, deciding to wait for them there. She jumps at the voice beside her not hearing anyone come up.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
It had gotten too much for Bubba and he *needed* to check on her. The shocked look on her face showed that she wasn't expecting him to worry, and why would she? He didn't even know her, but somehow he was drawn to her. He watches her slowly nod her head.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I guess he does have every reason to be suspicious. I mean he's never seen me his whole life then boom here I am. All I wanted to do was meet him and see what he was like and possibly find what my real father was like."  
  
"Why didn't you find out sooner?"  
  
"I just found out a couple weeks ago. It was at Momma's funeral, when Dad...I mean Frank came up to me with this envelope and told me I wasn't his daughter and to have a nice life then he left."  
  
"Yea, he sounds like he hasn't changed a bit from what Dad told me he was like."  
  
She looks up in shock to see Raven walk up and stand beside Bubba. Raven looks at Jade and stares into her eyes.  
  
"You want to find out about Dad? Come with me and I'll tell you the whole story."  
  
He helps her down from the table and nods his head at Bubba passing him. Jade looks up at Bubba then looks at Raven confused by his suddenly perceptive mood. He leads her down the hall and back to his dressing room. He closes the door and motions for her to sit down. He paces in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back trying to figure out where to begin. He finally stops and looks at Jade.  
  
"Our father, Frank, and your mother went to high school together. They were good friends up until about 22 years ago. One night Frank came home late from work. He was drunk off his ass and went to your mother calling her names and smacked her around a few times. After that he left and she called our father. He went to the house and made sure she was all right. While he was trying to comfort her, one thing lead to another and Frank came back home and caught them on the couch. Obviously the friendship was over, and they were going to move. Right before they moved, Gracie went to our father and told him she was three weeks pregnant and without a doubt it was his. He never saw or heard from her after that. He had tried looking for awhile, just so he could see what the baby looked like, but he finally gave up after a few years."  
  
Jade looks at Raven completely shocked. He watches her look down at her hands that's folded in her lap. He studies them and sees she has tattoo of a ring of hearts around her thumb. He sees a splash hit her hand and looks up into her face seeing tears streaking it. He kneels in front of her and puts a finger under her chin tilting her face up some. He stares into her eyes seeing so much emotion that it almost broke his heart from the way he spoke to her before.  
  
"Jade I'm sorry you had to find out this way, and I'm sorry about earlier. You got to be careful of who you trust."  
  
She blinks at him and wipes at her eyes. He smiles at her then looks back down at her thumb.  
  
"So you're into piercing and tattoos huh?"  
  
Lita and Hardys start to go back to their dressing room when they see the Dudleys in the hallway, but without Jade. Lita grabs Dvon by the shoulder and spins him around to face her.  
  
"What did you do with her?"  
  
"We don't have her, she's with Raven."  
  
Lita gives the two a dirty look then goes on down the hall. She gets to Raven's dressing room and walks in without bothering to knock. She stops in midstep and has to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the sight that greets her. Across the room sitting on a bench side by side were brother and sister comparing tattoos. She finally walks up to them with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yea I have a really nice one too."  
  
Both of them look up at her and Jade grins. Raven stands up and looks at Lita's shoulder.  
  
"Mine are better. We're going to the gym, why don't you grab your boys and come with us?"  
  
"How about we meet you there? I gotta talk to them first."  
  
Lita leaves the room and goes back down the hall. She rolls her eyes at what looks like a stand off between the Hardys and Dudleys. All four look at her as she approaches. Jeff looks at her a little concerned.  
  
"Is everything okay? Is she okay?"  
  
"Oh yea, everything's just fine and dandy. When I went in there they were comparing tattoos."  
  
They all look at her like she's crazy. Bubba laughs imagining the site.  
  
"Comparing tattoos? She has tattoos?"  
  
"Yea, from what I saw she has a ring of hearts around her left thumb and something on her leg, couldn't tell what it was. Anyway, they're going to the gym and wanting us to go with them."  
  
Matt and Jeff both look at each other then back at Lita. Matt shakes his head smiling.  
  
"I'll betcha almost anything that he's gonna try to teach her to wrestle and be 'hardcore'."  
  
All of them head to the gym and stop and stare as Jade smashes her brother over the head with a steel chair then looks down at him with a satisfied grin on her face. They look at her in shock, then in confusion when Raven gets up unsteadily on his feet and smiles back at her. They sit and watch as she performs move after move to perfection. The siblings finally get out of the ring and walk over to the group. Raven grins crookedly at the Hardys.  
  
"You all are just a little bit late."  
  
Jeff returns the smile and looks at Jade.  
  
"I see that. You're a fast learner..."  
  
Raven snorts and rolls his eyes. He slings an arm around her shoulders and looks at the group.  
  
"My little sister here already has had some training. I asked her if she wanted to learn some quick moves and she said she knew a few. What you saw is her idea of a 'few' moves."  
  
Bubba looks at Jade taking in the sight of her. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and she still had on the clothes she had come to the arena in. She looked rumpled and tired, but to him she looked beautiful. He was still amazed, he had never seen a woman swing a chair like that. That clicked something. He looks up at the two siblings curiously.  
  
"What was with the chair shot?"  
  
"Her being a smartass. I told her to show me what kind of moves she knows and that's the first one she showed me."  
  
Everyone turns around as they hear someone approaching mockingly clapping his hands. Raven narrows his eyes and shoves Jade behind him. She peeks over his shoulder seeing Vince McMahon approaching them.  
  
"That was a wonderful show! Now may I have the pleasure of meeting your new friend Raven?"  
  
McMahon's comment came out as more of a demand than a question. Raven kept his gaze steady, his frown turning into an evil smirk.  
  
"This is Jade, my sister."  
  
McMahon extends his hand to Jade then falters when Raven's last word hits him.  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
Jade takes his hand and shakes it smiling cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I'm his sister. It's nice to meet you Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Well Jade, with your talent I'm sure you're planning on joining our family."  
  
She looks at Raven as he snorts at McMahon's comment, a little bit confused. She looks back at McMahon.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, was just visiting my brother."  
  
"Oh, but you must at least consider it. I'll get back to you on this. Have a pleasant day."  
  
Raven shook his head unable to believe it. He looks down at Jade, and sees the blank expression not only on her face but in her eyes. He flinches slightly as she makes a simple statement.  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
The Dudleys laugh and Dvon claps Raven on the back.  
  
"Raven, I think I'm gonna like your little sister."  
  
Raven just smiled at the comment but kept staring at Jade. He was unnerved by her blank expression. If it was anything like his, she was plotting something. He looks at her curiously as her head snaps up.  
  
"Does he not like you all or something? He basically looked down his nose at you all."  
  
"No, since we don't kiss his ass and play nice like he wants us to. Why?"  
  
"I'm gonna join. I know exactly what'll wipe the smug look right off his face."  
  
Yup, she was definitely plottin something, Raven thought. He had a feeling he and his little sister was going to get along just fine.  
  
McMahon rubbed his temples tired of hearing Triple H complain about anything and everything. He almost jumped for joy when he heard the knock on the door. He jumped from his seat behind his desks running to the door opening it. A small smile crept upon his face when he sees who it is.  
  
"Why hello Jade! Please come in! Hunter, go check on the rest of the guys and make sure they're ready for their match."  
  
The larger man looks at McMahon confused, but nods his head and leaves the office. McMahon rolls his eyes as he hears the door clicks shut. Jade giggles in spite of herself. She may not like the man, but couldn't help but share his opinion of Triple H.  
  
"Trips is a couple beers short of a six pack, huh?"  
  
"I'm glad someone's noticed that besides me. Now Jade, how can I help you?"  
  
"Well, I've thought our conversation over and I want to join, but only on one condition."  
  
McMahon quirks his eyebrow waiting for her answer.  
  
"I want to pick who I go with. I don't want to be slung with a couple of Neanderthals."  
  
"So I believe the Dudleys and the Hardys are out of the question."  
  
She flashed him a beautiful smile when all she really wanted to do was wring his fool neck.  
  
"I want to be with someone who's intelligent, a mastermind, and brutal when need be."  
  
He smiled so wide she thought his face was going to rip apart. She smiled back at him, knowing he was playing right into her plan. He thought she was going to go with him and his little groupies. Her smiled brightened at how sadly mistaken he was. She watches him rifle through his desk then pull out a contract and a pen. She looks at it carefully, then signs it. He smiles at her and then shakes her hand.  
  
"Welcome to the World Wrestling Federation Jade. I know you'll make the perfect decision on who to align yourself with."  
  
"I'm sure I will too. Have a nice day!"  
  
Jade goes out the door, closes it as she trips over the unconscious form of Triple H. She looks up and sees the Dudleys, Hardys and Lita, and Raven smiling at her. She smiles back, then looked at the closed door in disgust.  
  
"GAWD!! I've never wanted to choke anybody so bad before!"  
  
The group chuckles at her outburst. Jeff wipes away a mock tear then puts his hand on his chest.  
  
"Aww, Jade! I'm touched! You care for us enough to wring his neck for us."  
  
"Speaking of Neanderthals, what happened to him?"  
  
Bubba shrugs then smiles.  
  
"We were bored and he was here."  
  
She smiles brightly at him. She was intriguing him more and more. Most women would've rolled their eyes in disgust. She actually looked like she actually missed not having seen it. He was definitely liking her. He glances beside her and the urge to put Lita through a table almost overwhelmed him. But seeing as how she seemed close to Jade already, he put it under control quickly.  
  
McMahon goes to the ring with the microphone in hand. A dazed Triple H and William Regal follow him out. 'Asshole' chants erupt throughout the whole arena. He stands in the middle of the ring and listens to them for a minute. With a smug smile on his face he brings the mic to his lips.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! We have added a new member to our little WWF family! And in a moment of kindness I decided she could pick who she wanted to align herself with. Jade come out here!"  
  
Jade walks out and stands at the top of the ramp. The crowd's eerily silent, not knowing whether to cheer or boo the new comer. She pulls out a mic from nowhere and smiles cheerily at the group into the ring.  
  
"Well I just want to say I really appreciate it Mr. McMahon that you're allowing me to pick. I've thought hard on this and I've finally made my decision. Now, I can tell by that look on your face Mr. McMahon that you think I'm going to align myself you and your buddies up there."  
  
Her cheery face suddenly goes dark, showing no emotion. McMahon looks shocked at the sudden change of emotion. The other two look around slightly unnerved by the sudden change.  
  
"What I want to know is why I would want to align myself with a Neanderthal, a pansy and a pedophile? I told you McMahon I wanted to align myself with someone who was intelligent, a mastermind, and brutal when he needs to be. When I was saying all those things McMahon only one person stood out in my mind. My brother."  
  
McMahon's eyes grow wide. Triple H and Regal look at McMahon confused, then stunned when they hear Raven's music hit. Raven comes out with determined expression on his face. The look on McMahon's face goes from shock to anger. He looks at Jade practically snarling.  
  
"You little bitch! You set me up!"  
  
Jade looks into the ring then smacks her forehead.  
  
"Oh my gawd Raven! I almost forgot to tell them about my new friends!! You'd be amazed at the friends you can make by just having a common dislike for a couple people. I think I'm doin pretty good, been part of the WWF approximately an hour and already made friends. Oh! Would you like to meet them? Come on out guys, McMahon wants to see who my new friends are!"  
  
Without any music the Dudleys and the Hardys with Lita come out together, much to the shock of the fans and the group in the ring. Jade giggles loving the look of shock on McMahon's face. McMahon looks at Jade with sneer forming on his lips.  
  
"Well Jade, since you're so confident in who you align yourself with, you get to have your first match tonight. A tag team match with your brother against my 'buddies' as you say. As for your new friends they are against each other in a table match. The winner of that match gets a shot at the tag team champions."  
  
Raven walks down the hall beside Jade.  
  
"Are you sure about doing this match Jade? I could do this myself and you wait in the back."  
  
"What, and miss the chance of beatin Trips and Regal with a steel chair?! Never!"  
  
"That's what I thought. Come on it's time to go."  
  
They walk through the curtain and Raven does the crucifix pose. Jade mimics his actions and they both go to the ring. He sits in a corner as she paces between him and the next post as Triple H and Regal come out. As soon as they get into the ring the siblings run and attack. Jade elbows Regal in the face busting his nose. She kicks him in the abdomen, then in the face as he bends over. When he jerks back she drop kicks him over the ropes. She turns around then takes flying leap at Triple H who has Raven in the corner stomping him. He grabs her and flings her across the ring. She lands in a heap, but straightens into a crouching position. She snarls at Triple H and leaps at him like a cat. She gets him with a right hook, then forces her elbow into his stomach. She gets spun around by Regal who finally made it back into the ring.  
  
"Normally I find no pleasure in hitting a female, but I believe you're going to be the exception."  
  
Jade holds her arms up ready to block the blow, but it never comes. She looks to her left and sees Bubba hovering over a now unconscious Regal. She glances up at him and he smiles. She returns the smile, then runs over to Raven to help him with Triple H. She places a dropkick to the small of Triple H's back, making him fall on his face. As he gets up she jumps out of the ring. He gives chase and rounds the corner, but is met with a broom handle across the face. Jade moves out of the way some as Triple H staggers around attempting to take a swipe at her. Finally she breaks the handle over his head making him crumple to the floor. She looks up into the ring and watches Raven do the raveneffect on Regal, then cover him for the pin. She smiles up at Raven as the ref raises his hand. She starts to the back as he gets out of the ring. He puts an arm around her shoulders and smiles at her.  
  
"Little sister, I think we make one helluva team."  
  
"Yea, well I did have some help. Where did Bubba go anyways?"  
  
"I don't know. He just hit the ring then left."  
  
They pass by an open locker room door that has all three Dudleys in it. She stops and knocks on the door. Raven just shakes his head and goes on. She sticks her tongue out at him then goes thru the doorway.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
The Dudleys spin around and stare at the smiling Jade. Bubba narrows his eyes at her.  
  
"What are you doin in here?!"  
  
Jade jumps back in surprise, the hurt evident on her face. She then raises her chin and looks him straight in the eyes, all emotion wiped from her face.  
  
"First of all, I knocked before I came in. Second, I came in here to thank you for gettin Regal. If I knew you were going to be an asshole, I wouldn't have even bothered."  
  
She spins on her heel and starts out the door. Bubba instantly feels bad and tries to stop her.  
  
"Jade, wait..."  
  
"Fuck off Dudley!"  
  
His face drops as she walks on out the door. Dvon and Spike stand by him shaking their heads. Dvon puts his hand on Bubba's shoulder.  
  
"Look, just because you're scared doesn't mean you have to take it out on her."  
  
"Scared! What in the hell are you talkin about?!"  
  
"I'm not blind Bubba! You've been around her this long and not even try to put her through a table. I see the way you look at her, and honestly I think she LIKED you too. Notice I said liked? Cause whatever she probably felt for you was wiped away faster than that sad ass look on her face."  
  
Bubba looks at Dvon, then walks out the door. He walks down the hallway pissed off at himself and at Dvon for probably being right. He starts to walk past a door that was open some, but stops when he hears something. He listens for a second and decides to go in. The room was completely dark and silent except for the sound of someone softly crying. Unable to resist, he flips on the light and his jaw practically hits the floor from what he sees. Sitting in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chin, arms wrapped around her legs, and tears streaking down her face was Jade. Bubba felt his resolve break, but he didn't care. Yes he was scared about how he felt. He barely knew this girl a day and already his heart was her, and she didn't even know it. This girl had never done anything wrong towards him. Never looked down her nose at him, or sneered. As a matter of fact, from what he'd seen, she hadn't acted like that to anybody. He couldn't even picture her sneering at a complete stranger. She had been nothing but nice to him and she got nothing in return. He kneels by her and runs a finger across one of her hands. She looks up at him with so much pain in those dark depths that he almost walked away right there. Almost.  
  
"G-go away. Leave me alone."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."  
  
He gently cups her face, the touch is so gentle, but she acts like he slapped her. He uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears, but she weakly tries to slap his hands away. He smiles down at her and shakes his head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for jumping down your throat. You didn't deserve that. I...I'm really sorry."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I was unsure about things."  
  
"Unsure about what things?"  
  
"Things things."  
  
"Okay...and now?"  
  
"Now I'm sure."  
  
He lets go of her and stands up. He holds his hand out to her and she takes it, while wiping the few remaining tears away.  
  
McMahon paces his office as Triple H and Regal sits on the couch watching him. McMahon glares at the two.  
  
"You two are pathetic! You let yourselves get beat by that birdman and his sister! That little bitch tricked me! Nobody tricks Vince McMahon and gets away with it!"  
  
Triple H looks up at him like he's lost his mind.  
  
"We're pathetic?! You're the one who let yourself get tricked! Besides, how were we suppose to know she could do anything. She needs to be stopped permantly."  
  
Regal looks at Triple H and McMahon with a sneer on his face.  
  
"I have an idea that'll put that little girl to a stop before she even gets ahead."  
  
2 WEEKS LATER- RAW  
  
Lita walks into Jade and Raven's locker room and has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. There in the middle of the locker room was Jade lip-syncing and dancing to Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me". She looks at Raven who's just sitting there laughing at her. Lita leans against the doorway and smirks at Jade.  
  
"Is this wishful thinking about a certain someone or what?"  
  
She flips her off smiling and turns off the stereo. She looks at her watch, then grabs her purse and keys to the rental car.  
  
"You all want anything from the store? I gotta make an emergency run."  
  
"You mean McMahon's actually letting you run to the store?"  
  
"Only if I got him something, so I'm getting him a pack of gum."  
  
Lita and Raven laugh at her as she walks out the door. She walks out and to her car and makes her way to the store. Halfway there a truck comes from nowhere and starts to run her off the road. She tries to push on the break but nothing happens. The car swerves out of control and into a tree head on.  
  
Lita looks worriedly at Raven as he paces the room.  
  
"She should've been back by now. Where is she? Our match starts in 15 minutes."  
  
He whirls around as McMahon walk through the door with two police officers. McMahon walks up to Raven with a somber look on his face.  
  
"Raven, I have some terrible news. Jade was in a car accident."  
  
"Is she alright?!"  
  
"The hospital declared her dead on arrival."  
  
Raven and Lita's jaws drop. They stand there as the police and McMahon leave. Lita puts her hand on Raven's arm.  
  
"You gonna be alright?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine. I better go tell the Dudleys."  
  
"Yea, I should tell Matt and Jeff. Um...if ya need to talk or anything I'm here. I know how you two were starting to get close"  
  
"I said I'll be fine!"  
  
Raven stalks out the door and down the hall. He gets to the Dudleys dressing room and enters without knocking. Dvon looks up and starts to say hi when he sees the look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"Jade was in a car accident."  
  
Bubba and Spike look at each other in shock. Bubba takes a deep breath and looks at Raven.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"The hospital declared her DOA."  
  
At that he leaves the room and starts walking back down the hall. He sees the police officers coming toward him.  
  
"Sir, we've gotten further news about your sister's 'accident'."  
  
"Yes, our investigators just came back to us. It seems like her accident wasn't such an accident. The break wire was cut."  
  
"Cut?"  
  
"Yes, cut clean."  
  
"Okay, thank you for the information."  
  
An overwhelming sadness takes him over as the officers leave. His baby sister is dead because of some asshole with wire cutters. He looks up and stares straight down the hallway, his eyes filling with pure rage, vowing to find who did this to Jade.  
  
Jade wakes up feeling a little light headed. She looks around at all the monitors and wires. Her gaze finally settles on a hospital bed. The person in it was cut, bruised, and had a huge bandage on it's forehead. She steps closer to the bed and gasps as she gets a better look. The person looks so lifeless and so... much like her. She jumps as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and practically faints at who she sees.  
  
"M-momma?!"  
  
"Yes Baby, it's me."  
  
"Am I...am I..."  
  
Gracie just smiles at Jade and takes her hand leading her out of the hospital. They get to the arena and start walking down the hallways. They pass by McMahon's office and Jade gets a glimpse of him putting something his top desk drawer. They come to another open door and Gracie stops. Jade peeks in and sees it's the Dudleys dressing room. She starts to go in, but looks at Gracie.  
  
"Go on in Jade. They can't see either of us."  
  
She walks in and see the three Dudleys sitting on a bench. Dvon and Spike's faces just looked totally shocked. Bubba just sits there quietly with a haunted look on his face. She walks closer to him and gently runs a finger across one of his hands that are sitting in his lap. She smiles to herself as he jerks slightly and looks around anxiously. She walks back to her mother with tears in her eyes. Gracie takes her hand and leads her down the hall. There, Jade sees Raven talking to two police officers. After they left the sadness on his face broke her heart. She turns away not seeing the rage that fills his eyes. She runs back to her mother with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Momma!"  
  
Gracie gathers Jade in her arms and stands there and holds her weeping daughter.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
McMahon, Regal, and Triple H walk down the hallway towards McMahon's office talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Vince,are you sure you hid them well?"  
  
"Yes Hunter I'm sure I hid them well."  
  
They get into McMahon's office and McMahon instantly goes to his desk and opens the drawer. He shoves his hand and scrambles around the contents of the drawer but comes up empty. He looks up at his two companions, his face a mask of anger.  
  
"They're gone!"  
  
3 DAYS LATER- SMACKDOWN  
  
Lita walks down the hallway, with the Hardys, adjusting the strap on her black shirt. Matt puts an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be alright."  
  
"You're hair looks cute."  
  
"Thanks, Jade loved it when I'd put it in 'piggy' tails so...."  
  
She turns her head away as her voice breaks.  
  
"So you wore it up today for her?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Jeff looks at them and runs ahead deciding to give them some time to get their selves together. He knocks on the door and peeks his head in.  
  
"Hey man, you ready?"  
  
"Yea, ready as ever. How's Lita?"  
  
"She's doin alright so far. How about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Oh yea, he thought, I'm gonna be just fine. He walks out the door with Jeff, hoping nobody knew what he had been up to the past couple of days. Lita and Matt just got to the door when they walk out. Lita goes up to Raven and hugs him.  
  
"How you holdin up?"  
  
"I'll be fine. How about you?"  
  
"I'll be okay. We better get out there."  
  
Raven smiles at her, tugs on one of the pig tails, and walks on down the hall and through the curtains with the others following. They walk out to the ring where all the other wrestlers and staff, except for Bubba who refused to go out there, already are. After they get into the ring McMahon grabs a microphone and looks out to the audience, who are unusually quiet.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, as you have undoubtedly already know, we've lost a member of our beloved WWF family. The very talented Jade Livingston past away in a car accident Monday Night. Now, her brother has a few words he would like to say."  
  
McMahon hands the mic to Raven and shakes his hand out of respect. Raven brings the mic to his lips and starts to speak as someone in a black jacket with a hood over their head comes to the ring holding a bag and walks through the ropes. Raven looks at them out of curiosity and out of anger that someone's interrupting Jade's ceremony.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?!"  
  
"Justice! I know what happened to Jade and I know who did it!"  
  
The deep, scratchy voice booms. The mystery person looks inside the bag and pull out a smaller bag that has a piece of paper and a pair of wire cutters in it.  
  
"Inside this little bag is a pair of wire cutters, the ones that cut the break wire of Jade's rental car. Also inside this little bag is a credit card receipt for these wire cutters. Signed by who you ask? Why by the one and only William Regal!"  
  
The look on Regal's face was one of pure fear. McMahon looks at him like he's insane. The mystery person puts the smaller bag back inside and pulls out a piece of paper.  
  
"Oh but that's just the beginning people. Right here is a written statement signed by the clerk that was working the day of Jade's death stating that he saw Mr. Regal accompanied by Hunter Hearst Helmsley!"  
  
By now everyone was looking at the two who has already started to back up. Raven snarls and is ready to leap at them when McMahon holds him back. McMahon stands in front of the two looking ready to throw them out of the ring.  
  
"Get out! I refuse to have a couple of murderers on my payroll!"  
  
"Oh, but Mr. McMahon I'm not finished! I also have these."  
  
The mystery person pulls out a few pictures and holds them up. The color drains from McMahon's face.  
  
"You see you're not so innocent. Granted you had nothing to do with her murder, but you were going to blackmail her into quitting weren't you? You got so pissed off at her for her playing you for the fool that, honestly in my opinion, you are that you wanted her out of the WWF. Here in my hands are pictures of Jade and her brother in some compromising circumstances. Now, to the untrained eye, these look like they may be full proof. But I believe even an idiot could see that these pictures are doctored, because they are really badly done so."  
  
Some of the security that's around the ring comes into the ring and starts handcuffing and reading the rights to Regal and Triple H. Raven turns to the mystery person and shakes their hand.  
  
"I'd like to thank you for everything. I had hired a private investigator to look into this, but it's no wonder he couldn't find anything. You beat him to it all. I think I can speak for us all in saying that we really appreciate all you've done. I just have one more question. Who are you?"  
  
The mystery person sets the bag down and pulls off the hood. Everyone looks in confusion. Raven just stares.  
  
"J-Jade, is that really you?"  
  
Jade smiles and takes off the voice synthesizer that she had strapped to her chest to change her voice. The look on McMahon's face made her just want to laugh.  
  
"Yea it's me, seems that I came out of whatever it was that I was in shortly after the hospital already declared me dead. Oh, yea McMahon, that's right, the bitch is back!"  
  
Raven picks her up hugging her. He sits her down on her feet and moves out of the way as a crying Lita runs up to Jade and hugs her. Jade smiles and tugs on her pig tails.  
  
"Nice piggy tails."  
  
Lita laughs and hugs her again, then moves out the way as the Hardys and Dudleys gather around to check on her. They finally leave the ring and head to the back.  
  
McMahon sits behind his desk and rubs his temples. The whole thing out in the ring getting to him. He had been so careful he had no idea how anyone besides, Regal, Triple H and himself could've known about the pictures. He turns the radio on eager to relax some. He's still got a show to put on. He closes his eyes then jerks his head up and stares at the radio. He quickly switches it off, now frightened at how ironic it was that that song would be playing.  
  
The Dudleys start to go into their dressing room but stop when they see Bubba sitting on one of the benches. Spike turns around and looks at Jade.  
  
"I don't think he watched, so he probably doesn't know yet."  
  
Jade smiles and nods. She quietly walks into the room and stands in front of Bubba, but he doesn't seem to be paying attention. She then gently runs a finger across his hand and watches him jerk his head up and look around. She has to choke back a laugh as he finally sees her and almost falls off the bench.  
  
"Jade?! That really you?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"But how?!"  
  
"You should've watched. Everything was said on air."  
  
"See I told you you should at least watch!"  
  
They both look up at the smiling group, with Spike standing in the front, standing in the doorway. Raven goes over to Jade and puts his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What I want to know is how you even knew about anything that was going on."  
  
Jade looks at him with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, let's just say I had an outer body experience."  
  
Raven quirks an eyebrow at her then looks up as music flows through the room. Everyone stares at the radio in the room. Bubba looks at it curiously.  
  
"I thought I had turned that off earlier."  
  
Everyone shrugs and listens to the song.  
  
Hey jaded  
  
You got your momma's style  
  
But you're yesterday's child to me  
  
So jaded  
  
You think that's where it's at  
  
But is that where it's 'sposta be...  
  
Raven looks at the radio and then at Jade.  
  
"Okay, that's just a little bit too ironic for my taste. I say let's go celebrate that my baby sister's alright!"  
  
Everyone cheers and goes out the door. Jade peeks her head back in and smiles at the radio.  
  
"I love you Momma."  
  
She blows a kiss in the direction of the radio as Lita comes up behind her.  
  
"Come on Jade, let's go!"  
  
Jade smiles as Lita pulls on her arm and out of the room.  
  
!THE END! 


End file.
